1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an LED light source, and more particularly to an LED light source using a light-guiding module applicable with various types of LED modules.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED light source is a type of solid-state lighting that utilizes light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a source of illumination. LEDs convert electricity to light via current through a junction region comprising two different semiconductors, by which electrons and holes coupled at the junction region generate the light. LED advantages of resistance to impact and nearly limitless lifetime under specific conditions make an LED light source a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
Known implementations of LED modules in an LED light source use a plurality of individual LEDs to generate light reflected by a light-guiding module to obtain sufficient illumination of suitably wide distribution. A conventional light-guiding module is integrally fabricated and suited only for use in the type of LED light source for which its use is intended, such that in order to equip a variety of LED light sources, development and manufacture of a wide range of light-guiding module types are required, representing considerable cost and material burdens.
What is needed, therefore, is a light-guiding module suitable for application with a variety of LED light source types, thereby overcoming the described limitations.